When Enemies Become Friends
by beethoja
Summary: Siapa bilang musuh tidak mungkin berubah menjadi sahabat? Apakah rival sejati seperti Shikamaru dan Temari dapat menjalin hubungan persahabatan? Kalian akan tahu setelah membaca fic ini. warning: freak, ooc, gelo. RnR!


-genrenya nyambung ga sih?-

_Dajia hao_! Ini fic shikatema gw yang ketiga (lagi!), tapi ga ada romance. Gw sebenernya bikin fic ini udah lama banget, cuman gw ngetiknya di hp. Yaudah, gw pindahin aja ke komputer. Trus, gw post ke ffn! Hahah-garing-! Gak bosen-bosennya gw bikin fic shikatema! Kalian bosen? Ya jangan baca.. wkwkwkwk.. tapi kalo minat baca, jangan lupa **Review****!**

**Warning: **OOC (mungkin. Tapi apa emang OOC banget?)

**Summary : **Kan udah ada di depan.. (halah bilang aja malay ngetik)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. When Enemies Become Friends by MonickoGeLo.

**Note :** Gw ga begitu tau tentang jutsu-jutsu bla bla bla.. apalagi jutsu ninja dari desa laen! Jadi nama jurus-jurusnya gw ngarang-ngarang sendiri.. hoo.. nama-nama jurusnya **alay n gelo**.. oya satu lagi, gw ga pinter biologi.. jadi, bersiaplah membaca fic sotoy ini dengan ke-sotoy-an dan ke-lebay-an tingkat tinggi..

* * *

_Jangan! Itu bukan ide yang bagus!_

***

_Kita coba saja dulu! Siapa tahu berhasil!_

***

_Tidak boleh! Kalau tidak berhasil, nanti resikonya akan sangat besar! Lebih baik gunakan rencanaku!_

***

_Hei! Kenapa sih, kau selalu menganggap semua pendapatku salah!?_

***

_Memang salah! Kukatakan sekali lagi, jangan coba-coba mencari ide bodoh seperti itu!_

_***  
_

_Haah.. Percuma aku datang ke sini! Semua pendapatku kau anggap salah! Tidak ada gunanya jauh-jauh aku datang ke sini! Hanya membuatku lelah saja! Menyusahkan!_

_***  
_

_Aku heran, kenapa Tsunade-sama mengirim orang sepertimu. Apa tidak ada shinobi lain yang sedikit lebih pintar darimu!? Aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan orang sepertimu!_

_***  
_

_Ka__u__ ini kenapa sih__? Kenapa kau selalu menganggap aku musuh?_

_***  
_

_Selamanya, kau tetaplah musuhku, Tuan Cengeng!_

_***  
_

_Kalian berdua, hentikan! Duh! Kenapa sih setiap kali bertemu, kalian harus bertengkar seperti ini!? Kalau jadinya seperti ini, lebih baik aku batalkan saja rapat ini! Nara Shikamaru, besok pagi kau boleh angkat kaki dari Suna!_

_

* * *

_"Arrrggh! Menyebalkan sekali kalau teringat kejadian kemarin!" gerutu Shikamaru. Ia menelusuri hutan perbatasan Konoha-Suna dengan pikiran yang melayang ke mana-mana. Kini, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. 6 hari yang lalu, ia baru saja dikirim ke Suna untuk mengikuti rapat dengan para petinggi Suna, termasuk Gaara sang Kazekage, dan kedua kakaknya, Kankurou dan Temari. Mereka membicarakan tentang rencana penggabungan pasukan militer desa antara Konoha dan Suna. Tapi rapat itu dibatalkan, karena satu hal..

"Aneh sekali wanita itu! Kenapa dia jadi mudah marah begitu? Apakah dia sedang dalam masa menstruasi?" omelnya lagi.

Hari sudah malam, tapi Shikamaru enggan untuk beristirahat. Ia terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan gesit. Rasanya, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bermain _shogi_ dengan ayahnya untuk melepas beban pikiran. Butuh waktu sekitar 2 hari lagi untuk sampai di Konoha.

STAK! Shikamaru berpijak di salah satu dahan pohon ketika mendengar sesuatu menancap di batang pohon. Suara itu, mungkin seperti suara kunai… Atau shuriken? Tapi tidak mungkin! Di hutan itu kan hanya ada Shikamaru. Apakah mungkin ada orang lain?

"Tadi itu apa ya?" gumam Shikamaru. "Ah! Mungkin hanya halusinasi!" Shikamaru pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ziing… Shikamaru melihat sesuatu melejit di depan matanya. Entah benda apa itu, tapi sepertinya berbahaya. Secepat kilat, ia menghindar dari benda itu. Benda itu mendarat—tepat di belakang Shikamaru berdiri saat ini. Ia memperhatikan benda itu dengan teliti.

"Jarum!?" serunya. 'Dari mana asal jarum ini?' pikirnya. Jarum itu bukan jarum biasa. Ukurannya tebal dan agak panjang. Ujung jarum itu juga sangat tajam. Selain tajam, sepertinya beracun. 'Jangan-jangan…'

SYAT! Sebuah jarum hampir mengenai kaki kanan Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru berhasil menghindar.

"Siapa kau!? Keluarlah!" kata Shikamaru sambil melihat sekelilingnya—mencoba mencari pemilik jarum-jarum merepotkan itu.

"Khukhukhu…" orang itu tertawa licik. Sedikit demi sedikit, orang itu mulai menampakkan dirinya. "Sudah lama aku mengincar ninja-ninja Konoha seperti kalian.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aku shinobi dari Amegakure. Perkenalkan, namaku Rokushou Aoi," Aoi memperkenalkan diri. Shinobi itu berambut hijau lumut. Model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Yah.. kira-kira mirip rambut Sasuke. Bedanya, kalau Sasuke 'mengekor' ke belakang, sedangkan Aoi ke samping kiri-kanan. Di kepalanya terpampang lambang desa Ame. Ia membawa sebuah payung di punggungnya sebagai senjata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Shikamaru waspada. Ia segera mengeluarkan beberapa buah shuriken lalu diselipkan ke jari-jari tangannya.

"Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa," tahan Aoi dengan senyum sinis.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!?" tanya Shikamaru tegas.

Aoi terdiam agak lama. "Haah.. ninja-ninja Konoha itu hebat juga, ya.." kata Aoi. "Aku salut dengan kemampuan kalian."

Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit. 'Dia mau apa sih? Memuji atau menyindir?' pikirnya.

"Karena itulah, desa kalian menjadi lawan yang terlalu kuat untuk Ame. Semua ninja-ninja dari desaku gugur dalam pertempuran melawan Konoha. Semuanya mati.." kata-kata Aoi sedikit tertahan. "Termasuk seluruh anggota keluargaku," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. 'Apa jangan-jangan dia mau balas dendam?' batinnya. "Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ke sini, untuk mengincar ninja-ninja Konoha. Akan kubunuh mereka satu per satu.." wajah Aoi berubah jadi sangar. "Termasuk kau!" Setelah mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir dari mulutnya, ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Hujan jarum api!!" Aoi membuka payung kusamnya, lalu memutar payung itu dengan sangat cepat. Payung itu melayang dan berputar-putar di udara dan mengeluarkan ribuan jarum-jarum berapi yang siap menyerang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kalang kabut. Ia menhindari satu per satu jarum-jarum ganas itu. 'Merepotkan! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang ini!?' pikirnya sambil terus menghindar dari jarum-jarum itu. Setelah ribuan jarum itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Shikamaru cepat-cepat mengeluarkan jurusnya. "Kagemane no jutsu!!"

Jurus bayangan Shikamaru berhasil menangkap bayangan Aoi. Tubuh Aoi tidak bisa bergerak karena terikat jurus bayangan Shikamaru. Anehnya, Aoi sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah panik. Malahan, ia tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Shikamaru. Lalu ia tertawa keras.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau melupakan yang 'satu lagi'.." kata Aoi.

Shikamaru masih bingung. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menancap di lengan kanannya. Sesuatu yang terasa tajam dan panas. Hei! Itu kan jarum berapi milik Aoi!

Shikamaru tersentak karena kaget. Ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi lengan kanannya. Jurus bayangannya pun terlepas. "Sial! Kenapa jarum ini masih ada!?" Shikamaru mencabut jarum itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Tidak usah tergesa-gesa! Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak!" kata Aoi dingin.

Tubuh shikamaru melemas. 'ke.. Kenapa aku jadi lemas…?' pikirnya. Sepertinya, efek jarum itu mulai beraksi di tubuh Shikamaru.

Aoi melihat shikamaru dengan tawa kemenangan. "kenapa? Lemas? Lunglai? Ahahahahah!" Aoi memancing amarah shikamaru. "Apa kau tahu? Api yang terbakar di ujung jarum itu bisa membakar lebih dari setengah chakra yang kaumiliki.."

'Si.. sial.. chakraku hampir habis..' pikir Shikamaru. 'Tapi.. masih untung hanya kena satu jarum.. kalau tadi aku tidak sempat menghindar, mungkin aku sudah mati kehabisan chakra..'

"Kusarankan, kau menyerah saja. Kalau kau menyayangi nyawamu, lebih baik kau mundur!" kata Aoi angkuh.

"Tidak semudah itu! Aku tidak akan menyerah darimu!" tekad Shikamaru. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak jera juga? Baiklah! Aku akan mengajakmu 'bermain'!" Aoi bersiap mengeluarkan jurus selanjutnya. "Jurus jarum peledak!" Aoi kembali memutar payung itu, dan menerbangkannya di udara. Dari payung itu, keluarlah jarum-jarum degan kertas peledak di setiap ujungnya.

Shikamaru ingin menghindar tapi rasanya sulit. Tubuhnya lemah karena hampir kehabisan chakra. Untuk mengeluarkan jutsu kagemane shuriken, rasanya tidak mungkin. Chakra yang dimilikinya tidak mencukupi untuk mengeluarkan jurus itu. Kini, ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung—melihat ribuan jarum yang melayang di atas kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.. Beberapa detik lagi, jarum-jarum itu akan menancap di seluruh tubuh Shikamaru dan meledak satu per satu.

Woooosh… Shikamaru merasakan ada sesuatu yang menerpa punggungnya. Seperti pusaran angin. Tapi ia tidak tahu asalnya dari mana. Yang pasti, pusaran angin itu telah menerbangkan jarum-jarum peledak yang hampir membunuh Shikamaru. Mungkinkah…

"Kamaitachi no jutsu!" teriakkan itu melengking—memecah keheningan hutan. Suara itu tak asing lagi bagi Shikamaru. Ia sudah sering mendengarnya. Ketika ujian Chuunin, ketika ia hampir dikalahkan Tayuya, dan sekarang suara itu kembali datang untuk menolongnya.

'Tidak salah lagi.. itu pasti.. Temari..' pikir Shikamaru.

Wanita berkimono hitam itu berpijak beberapa meter di depan Shikamaru.

"Lagi-lagi kau yang datang.." Shikamaru menyeletuk. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Diamlah! Tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu!" kata Temari sangar. "Aku membantumu, bukan berarti kita telah berdamai! Ini hanya kebetulan!"

"Bah! Ternyata kau masih ingat kejadian kemarin? Untuk apa diungkit-ungkit lagi?" kata Shikamaru ketus.

"Wah.. wah.. aku kedatangan tamu lagi.. siapa lagi kau?" kata Aoi. Ia memperhatikan ikat kepala yang digunakan Temari. "Oh.. dari Suna ya.. "

"Sekarang, lawanmu adalah aku, Sabaku no Temari dari Sunagakure!" Temari membuka kipasnya lebar-lebar.

"Kau yakin ingin bertarung denganku?" tanya Aoi dengan nada menantang. "Baiklah, baiklah.. akan kulayani! Aku jamin, dalam sedetik, chakramu bakal habis! Hujan jarum api!" Aoi memutar payungnya dengan cepat.

Tidak mau kalah, Temari mengeluarkan jurusnya. "Kirikiri mai!" keluarlah si musang bermata satu, Kamatari dari kibasan kipas Temari. Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Temari, hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mulut menganga.

Kamatari menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon pun terbelah menjadi dua. Tapi Aoi sangat lihai. Ia langsung menghindar dari amukan Kamatari. Ia melayang di udara dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya. "Hujan jarum raksasa!" Jarum-jarum itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Semakin tebal dan semakin tajam.

Temari baru saja akan mengeluarkan jurusnya, sebelum sesuatu yang tajam menancap di kaki kirinya. Kali ini Temari yang menjadi korban jarum sialan itu. Temari terjatuh lemas sambil memegangi kakinya. Dengan cepat, Temari mencabut jarum raksasa itu. Rasanya periiih.. sekali..

"Wahahahah! Kali ini kau yang kena, ya?" Aoi tertawa puas. "Asal kau tahu saja, itu bukan jarum biasa. Jarum itu akan menyedot darah dari pembuluh arterimu! Dalam satu detik, jarum itu bisa menyedot sekitar 10% dari kapasitas darah di seluruh tubuhmu! Jangan salah, jarum itu bisa menampung sampai sekitar 2½ liter darah!" jelas Aoi. "Lihat saja bentuknya, seperti jarum suntik raksasa bukan?"

Temari terlihat kesakitan dan mulai merasa lemas karena efek jarum itu. "Temari!" panggil Shikamaru dari belakang. "Butuh bantuanku?"

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku! Aku bisa mengatasinya!" elak Temari. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam Shikamaru—seakan membius mulut Shikamaru agar tidak mengeluarkan komentar lain.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak percaya, apa yang kau katakan barusan. Paling-paling, sebentar lagi kau akan mati lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah. Sejak tadi aku sudah menghitung, berapa detik lama jarum itu menancap di kakimu sebelum tercabut. Yaah.. sekitar 3 detik. Itu berarti, kau sudah kehilangan darah sebanyak 30% dari kapasitas normal! Belum lagi setelah jarum itu tercabut. Dari pembuluh arterimu, darah pasti masih terus mengalir. Jika dihitung, kau akan kehilangan sekitar 1½ liter darah. Malah bisa lebih dari itu!" Aoi berkata panjang lebar.

'Jadi begitu.. Dia sengaja mengeluarkan jurus semacam itu untuk melumpuhkan lawannya. Tidak bisa didiamkan! Aku harus membantu!' pikir Shikamaru. "Temari, aku akan membantumu mengalahkannya!" kata Shikamaru sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tapi, rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkah dua-tiga langkah ke depan. Ia masih lemah karena chakra di dalam tubuhnya menipis. Baru mengambil dua langkah, ia sudah jatuh tersungkur.

"Jangan lakukan! Lihat keadaanmu, kau sudah kehilangan banyak chakra! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" larang Temari.

Shikamaru tak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Yang dikatakan Temari memang ada benarnya.

"_Kami-sama_.. sampai kapan aku harus bertarung dengan kedua bocah ini? Sudahlah! Lebih baik kalian mundur!" kata Aoi angkuh.

"Kenapa!? Kau takut!?" pancing Shikamaru.

"Dasar pengecut!" tambah Temari.

"Wah.. ternyata kalian masih punya nyali juga, ya? Hebat.. hebat.. yang satu hampir kehabisan chakra, yang satu lagi hampir kehabisan darah.. tapi masih ingin bermain-main denganku? Hebat.. hebat.."

"Banyak omong! Kau—arrh.." kaki kiri Temari semakin nyeri. Darah segar masih terus mengalir dari pembuluh arterinya.

'Cukup sudah! Aku tidak boleh tinggal diam!' pikir Shikamaru. Ia memperhitungkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Aoi. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mengeluarkan jurusnya. Saat ini, mungkin kagemane adalah satu-satunya jurus yang dapat digunakannya. "Kagemane no jutsu!" jurus bayangan Shikamaru menjalar dengan cepat dan menangkap bayangan Aoi yang sedang lengah. Kali ini Aoi tidak bisa lolos dari jurus itu.

"Temari! Habisi laki-laki itu! Gunakan sisa chakramu! Cepat!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Tapi.. sepertinya aku tidak sanggup lagi.." kata Temari ragu.

"Bertahanlah, Temari! Kau pasti bisa!" Shikamaru memberi semangat. Sebarnya ia tahu, jika seseorang telah kehilangan darah sebanyak 1½ liter, untuk melakukan hal yang membutuhkan energi yang cukup besar, kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Tapi ia tahu, Temari termasuk orang yang tidak mudah menyerah. Ia yakin, Temari dapat bertahan.

"Baiklah.. akan kucoba.." Temari membuka kipasnya. "Kiri..kiri..mai!" dengan chakra yang ia miliki, ia mengeluarkan jurus itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangaaaan!!" pekik Aoi. Ia berusaha keluar dari jurus bayangan Shikamaru, tapi sangat sulit. Ia hanya bisa menatap pepohonan yang mulai terbelah menjadi dua. Sesaat lagi, ia pasti akan tertimpa reruntuhan batang pohon itu.

Dan, tepat sekali. Ia pun jatuh tertimpa reruntuhan batang pohon raksasa di sekelilingnya.

Shikamaru melirik ke bawah. "Apakah dia benar-benar mati?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya iya.." jawab Temari lemah.

Hening..

"Kita berhasil.." kata Shikamaru dengan napas lega.

Temari tersenyum menatap Shikamaru. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Shikamaru melihat tubuh lemas Temari kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir melayang jatuh ke tanah. Dengan gerak refleks, Shikamaru menahan tubuh Temari dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam sekejap, ia telah melupakan rasa lelahnya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Temari sekuat tenaga, lalu membiarkannya tidur di balik punggungnya dengan posisi menghadap ke depan (errm.. itu, kayak kalo kita digendong di belakang punggung orang yang gendong kita. ya.. gitu lah pokoknya!). Sekilas, ia melihat raut wajah Temari yang saat ini berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau ini.. menyusahkanku saja.." bisik Shikamaru. Dilihatnya, raut wajah Temari terlihat lesu dan pucat, namun tenang.

Shikamaru melesat—melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk mencari tempat yang teduh dan dapat digunakan untuk tempat peristirahatannya.

oOo

Shikamaru menyandarkan Temari di bawah pohon. Tak lupa, ia membalut kaki kiri Temari yang terluka parah dengan bantuan peralatan medis yang dibawakan Shikaku sebelum ia berangkat ke Suna. Karena hari semakin malam, dan hawanya semakin dingin, ia pun bergegas mencari ranting-ranting kering untuk membuat api unggun. Setelah ia mengumpulkan cukup banyak ranting, ia membuat api unggun.

Malam ini udaranya sangat dingin. Ia menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Saat itu, ia baru saja ingat, kalau ibunya membawakan bekal makanan untuknya ketika ia hendak berangkat ke Suna. Meskipun waktu itu ia sempat menolak, tapi akhirnya ia mensyukuri juga. Bayangkan saja, malam-malam begini dalam keadaan nyaris tewas, tanpa adanya persediaan makanan, bagaimana mau bertahan hidup?

"Ada gunanya juga ibu membawakan ini," gumam Shikamaru sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat beberapa potong daging rusa di kotak bekalnya. "Ternyata ibu tahu juga seleraku.."

Sudah berhari-hari lamanya makanan itu mendekap di kotak bekal Shikamaru. Tapi untungnya, makanan itu tidak cepat basi. Hanya saja, dagingnya sudah agak membeku. Kalau dibakar, mungkin akan lebih enak. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru menusukkan beberapa potong daging rusa ke setangkai ranting kecil, lalu ia membakarnya di api.

Sebelum melahap makanan itu, ia melirik Temari yang masih tertidur di bawah pohon. Ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak Temari makan bersamanya. "Apa kubangunkan saja ya?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia membatalkan niatnya. Ia tahu, sekarang Temari dalam keadaan lelah luar biasa. Temari telah kehilangan banyak darah. Chakranya juga semakin berkurang karena menggunakan jutsu kirikiri mai sebanyak dua kali berturut-turut. Orang yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu, tidak boleh dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba.

'Biarkan saja. Nanti dia juga bangun sendiri,' pikir Shikamaru. Ia pun melahap sepotong daging rusa yang paling disukainya itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Temari mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka kelopak matanya.

'Aku.. aku dimana?' batinnya. Pandangannya kabur.

Ia mencoba untuk bergerak. "Aw!" pekiknya. Ia mengelus kaki kirinya yang terluka karena tertusuk jarum raksasa Aoi. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari kakinya. 'Perban?' pikirnya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. "Tenang, aku sudah mengobati kakimu."

Temari mendongak. Pandangannya mulai tampak jelas. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan dingin. "Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Mau makan ini?" tawar Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan satu tusuk daging rusa yang sudah dibakar.

Temari terdiam. Rasanya ia ingin sekali langsung melahap potongan-potongan daging rusa itu. Tapi, ia masih menjaga gengsi. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Temari, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memakan daging rusa itu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makan!? Ayo, makanlah!" paksa Shikamaru. Ia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Temari.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Temari tegas.

"MAKAN!"

"TIDAK!"

"Hhh! Keras kepala!" sungut Shikamaru. "Ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Aku habiskan saja."

Temari agak menyesal juga telah menolak pemberian Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus makan agar bisa bertahan hidup. Ia tidak ingin mati sia-sia di hutan itu, apalagi mati dihadapan si Nanas itu."Baiklah, aku mau makan," katanya dengan nada bicara yang dibuat se-angkuh mungkin.

Shikamaru tersenyum jahil. 'Dasar orang aneh.. tadi ngotot, sekarang berubah pikiran..' pikirnya. "Ini," Shikamaru menyodorkan satu tusuk daging rusa untuk Temari.

Temari menerimanya, lalu setusuk daging rusa itu langsung dilahap 2 potong sekaligus. Shikamaru memperhatikan cara makan Temari sambil menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

Temari berhenti mengunyah. "Apanya yang lucu?!" tanya Temari galak. Dilihat dari ekspresi Shikamaru, sudah jelas kalau Shikamaru sedang menahan tawa. Akhirnya ketahuan juga..

"Tidak ada," jawab Shikamaru buru-buru. 'Rakus sekali.. seperti tidak makan selama berhari-hari..'

Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Hawa dingin serasa menusuk tulang. Temari pun mulai menggigil kedinginan. Shikamaru yang melihat Temari menggigil, berniat untuk melepas rompi chuunin-nya. "Ini, pakailah," Shikamaru melepas rompi hijaunya, lalu menyodorkan ke Temari.

Temari membuang muka. Ia memasang tampang angkuh yang seakan berkata "aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Kau ini…" Shikamaru menghela napas, "keras kepala sekali.. Mau ditolong, malah menolak mentah-mentah.." Shikamaru berdiri dan meninggalkan Temari yang masih duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Ia mencari sandaran di batang pohon lainnya.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya, lalu menyalakan rokok itu. Semenjak kematian Asuma, ia jadi ketagihan merokok, sekedar untuk melepas rasa lelah.

"Merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan," tiba-tiba Temari berkata.

Shikamaru menahan gerakan tangannya. 'Aneh. Tidak ada angin tidak ada badai, kenapa dia mendadak jadi perhatian begitu?' pikir Shikamaru. 'Apa dia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin, ya?'

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku berkata begini, bukan karena aku perhatian padamu," kata Temari, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shikamaru, "tapi karena aku tidak tahan bau asap rokok."

'Haah.. dugaanku salah..' pikir Shikamaru kecewa. Batang rokok itu masih tetap menggantung di mulutnya.

"Buang rokok itu. Sekarang juga," kata Temari datar.

"Aku tidak mau."

"BUANG ROKOK ITU!! ATAU AKU AKAN—" Temari baru saja akan mengambil rokok itu dari mulut Shikamaru, tapi niatnya terhalang oleh rasa sakit yang berasal dari luka di kakinya. "Arrh.."

"Tidak usah banyak bergerak! Nanti lukamu akan semakin parah!" omel Shikamaru. "Kau ini membuatku semakin gusar saja."

"Cepat.. buang rokok itu.." kata Temari sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Haah.. Yaa.. baiklah, baiklah akan kubuang," Shikamaru membuang rokoknya jauh-jauh. "Dasar wanita. Selalu saja merepotkan."

oOo

Sudah sekian lama mereka duduk membisu. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu katapun. Padahal mereka duduk bersandar di dua batang pohon yang saling berdampingan. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar kata. Hanya ada suara angin yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

Shikamaru juga belum tahu, apa maksud kedatangan Temari saat dirinya bertempur melawan Aoi. Saat itu, sangatlah tidak mungkin ia menanyakan hal itu pada Temari. Karena ia pikir, suasana hati Temari belum tentram.

PLOP! Shikamaru mendengar ada sesuatu yang terlempar dan jatuh tepat di samping kakinya yang diselonjorkan. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah benda itu. Entah dari mana asalnya.

Benda itu berbentuk balok dengan motif lambang klan Nara. Saat itu, Shikamaru baru saja ingat kalau benda itu adalah kotak obat-obatan yang tertinggal di Suna ketika ia hendak berangkat menuju Konoha. Obat-obat yang ada didalamnya telah diramu Shikaku beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan Shikamaru ke Suna. Dibutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk meramu obat-obat itu.

"Aku menyusulmu karena benda itu," kata Temari singkat. Singkat, namun sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di benak Shikamaru. "Kupikir benda itu sangat penting bagimu. Jadi, aku sengaja menyusulmu ke sini untuk mengantarkan benda itu. Itu juga karena aku dipaksa Gaara dan Kankurou, bukan karena kemauanku sendiri." Ternyata benda itu berasal dari Temari.

Meskipun kesannya terpaksa, tapi Shikamaru tetap harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu. Ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Shikaku, jika kotak obat-obatan itu tidak 'selamat' sampai di rumah. Meramu obat kan bukan hal yang mudah.

"Terima kasih, ya," ucap Shikamaru tulus.

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku," kata Temari. Ekspresi tetap datar. "Berterimakasihlah pada Gaara dan Kankurou."

"Haah..terserah kau sajalah.." Shikamaru mendesah, "tapi ada gunanya juga kau menyusulku. Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati."

Temari menatap Shikamaru sesaat. Seulas senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat membingkai wajahnya.

Shikamaru mengambil sebotol ramuan obat seukuran tabung reaksi yang dipenuh cairan berwarna merah kecokelatan. Cairan itu berfungsi sebagai suplemen penambah darah. Merasa berhutang nyawa, Shikamaru memberikan obat itu untuk Temari. Sebagai bentuk balas budi.

"Ini," kata Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisi Temari, "minumlah." Ia mengunjukkan botol itu ke Temari.

Temari menoleh—melihat botol obat yang dibawa Shikamaru. Ia bingung, antara terima atau tidak. 'Haruskah aku menerimanya?' pikirnya bingung. Di sisi lain, ia sangat membutuhkan suplemen penambah darah agar keadaannya bisa membaik. Tapi, sampai saat ini dia masih mempermasalahkan kejadian kemarin di Suna. Saat dirinya berdebat dengan Shikamaru.

"Ayolah. Minum sedikit, siapa tahu bisa membantu," bujuk Shikamaru. "Tidak usah berpikir panjang! Terimalah!" Karena gemas, akhirnya Shikamaru meletakkan botol kecil itu di genggaman tangan Temari.

Temari tersentak. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Hei, kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanya Temari. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tentu. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" balas Shikamaru. "Kalau tidak suka, ya sudah. Kembalikan lagi padaku," Shikamaru mengambil botol itu dari tangan Temari.

"Jangan!" dengan gerak reflek, Temari merebut kembali botol itu. "Aku mau, kok," katanya, lalu meminum cairan itu sampai habis. TANPA mengucapkan terima kasih.

'Rupanya dia masih gengsi,' pikir Shikamaru. 'Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa Tuhan bisa menciptakan manusia yang sangat kerasa kepala seperti wanita ini.' Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan botol obat yang lainnya dari kotak obat-obatan. Botol itu seukuran tabung reaksi yang dipenuhi cairan berwarna biru laut. Fungsinya untuk membantu mengembalikan chakra yang telah hilang.

Setelah beberapa saat Temari meminum cairan itu, ia mulai merasakan efek dari cairan itu. "Sepertinya kondisiku semakin pulih," kata Temari, "terima kasih banyak." Entah kenapa, akhirnya kalimat terakhir itu bisa keluar juga dari mulut Temari.

"Iya. Sama-sama," balas Shikamaru.

'Munkin aku terlalu egois,' pikir Temari, 'tak seharusnya aku bersikap begini terhadap Shikamaru. Aku tidak boleh membesar-besarkan masalah sepele. Hanya anak kecil yang bisa melakukan itu. Sekarang kan aku bukan anak kecil lagi!'

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin, aku minta maaf, ya," sesal Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak punya salah! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku selalu menganggap semua pendapatmu salah."

"Aku yang salah! Pendapatku memang tidak layak didengarkan! Jadi aku minta maaf!"

"Bukan kau, bodoh! Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Cukup!" potong Shikamaru, "aku lelah berdebat denganmu! Sampai kapan kita tersu-terusan begini? Mau damai saja, harus bertengkar dulu!"

Temari mengambil napas. Ternyata melelahkan juga berdebat dengan si Nanas. "Begini saja. Biar impas, kita saling minta maaf dan saling memaafkan. Bagaimana?" usul Temari, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Shikamaru menjabat tangan Temari. "Damai," balas Shikamaru. "Oh ya, daging rusa yang kau makan tadi, bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?" tanya Shikamaru. "Itu buatan ibuku lho!"

"Menurutku sama sekali tidak enak. Malah aneh," jawab Temari dengan senyum jahil.

Shikamaru memasang tampang kecewa—merasa jasa ibunya tidak dihargai. "Kalau tidak enak, kenapa kau habiskan?!"

"Karena aku lapar."

"Kalau lapar, kenapa tidak makan daun saja? Daripada harus makan makanan yang kau anggap tidak berasa!" Shikamaru iseng mengambil sehelai daun kering di atas tanah, lalu menyodorkan daun itu ke Temari.

"Aku kan bukan rusa!" Temari menampik tangan Shikamaru. "Kau saja yang makan! Kau kan keturunan rusa murni!"

"Enak saja! Kau pikir orangtuaku rusa?!"

Sesaat kemudian, tawa Temari meledak. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda! Menurutku, masakan ibumu enak, kok!" komen Temari sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Ternyata, gadis ini manis juga ya..' pikir Shikamaru. 'Ternyata memang benar yang dikatakan ayah. Ada kalanya wanita menampakkan sosok lembutnya.'

"Shikamaru?" panggil Temari. Ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi diperhatikan.

"Hei!" Temari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru.

"Eh.. ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru setelah sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Temari. "Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kataku?"

"Tidak," sanggah Shikamaru, "aku hanya berpikir, apakah selamanya hubungan seperti ini akan kita pertahankan?"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, apakah kita selamanya bisa seperti ini? Tidak ada perselisihan, tidak ada pertengkaran, tidak ada perbedaan gender. Apakah kita bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini?"

Temari terdiam beberapa saat. "Kuharap bisa," katanya. "Tidak akan ada lagi perbedaan gender, tidak ada tangisan anak cengeng, tidak ada—"

"Hei!" sela Shikamaru, "kau menyindirku ya!?"

"Memang kenyataan, kan?"

'Ada benarnya juga sih, apa yang dikatakannya,' pikir Shikamaru. "Terserah kau sajalah.." Ia lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke langit. Banyak bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Malam itu, langit terlihat indah sekali.

"Lihatlah ke atas," kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke langit, "kau lihat bintang yang paling terang itu? Itu namanya bintang Spica. Kalau diperhatikan, bintang-bintang itu membentuk rasi bintang Virgo. Sebenarnya di awal bulan September, tidak hanya rasi Virgo saja yang terlihat. Kalau kita teliti, kita pasti bisa melihat rasi Scorpius. Bintang yang paling cerah namanya Antares. Warnanya bla.. bla.. bla.." Shikamaru berkata panjang lebar, tapi sepertinya tidak ada guna. Ia mendapati Temari telah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Ah, sia-sia aku menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ternyata dia ketiduran.." gumam Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa, Shikamaru merasa ingin lebih lama berada di hutan perbatasan itu bersama Temari. Saat ini, rasanya berat sekali untuk pulang ke Konoha, karena itu berarti, ia harus berpisah dengan Temari.

'Kenapa ya..' pikir Shikamaru, 'kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya? Temari seakan sudah menjadi sahabatku, kakakku, pacarku.. hah!? Pacar!? Jangan berpikir bodoh, Shikamaru!' Shikamaru bergulat dengan batinnya.

_Tapi, apakah ini pertanda, kalau nantinya hubungan persahabatan ini akan berubah jadi sepasang kekasih?_

_Sepertinya merepotkan, tapi kuharap iya.._

FIN

* * *

GELO! Akhirnya selesai juga tepat hari minggu! Yeah! Mission impossible: completed!

Gimana temen-temen (sok akrab!)? ceritanya gelo? Aneh? Ga menarik? Ga masuk di akal? Freak? Gaje? Kebanyakan dialog? Ato apa? Silahkan mereview.. kritik juga boleh. Asal jangan FLAME. Gw paling benci ama FLAME.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

stlh gw pikir2, gw batalin niat gw buat bikin nih crita jadi multichapter..

situasinya gak memungkinkan, lagian ga ada yang ngarepin juga kan?


End file.
